Lost Secrets
by Ashleytran33
Summary: Krystal Hunterstone is just about to enter Reefside High School. She will unlock secrets about herself, her classmate, and her teacher: Dr. Oliver. Secrets that will change her life forever. Unknown family, new Power rangers, drama of Highschool, and boys. *Rewritten that should make it better and go into a realitic timeline of the power ranger timeline.


*I have rewritten chapters 1 and 2 and there are many changes, hope makes the story better.*

*This is my own idea. I have had thousands of thoughts about this story. Unlike other stories I have written; I will finish this story, but it might take some time b/c I can't really go on the computer that often. Whenever I get on and even in school; I will work on this story, and then post it after I have written a chapter.

I do not own Mighty Morphin Power Rangers.

BACKROUND: Tommy Oliver and Kim Hart have been high school sweethearts (during in space, they get back together) and with the birth of their beautiful baby girl one year before they wed. They were so happy and their 4 year old child. But when their girl goes missing. They searched and searched and never found their baby girl. They had every reason to believe she was dead, but they never gave up hope and believed that she was still alive.

Krystal Hunterstone (She has long wavy dark red hair with a lot of layers and is beautiful) is a normal teenage girl and has been born in Reefside, California with an abusive aunt, a mom she can't talk to, and a dad who is in jail.

**Chapter 1- First Things First**

Reefside High School, First day of school: Monday 9/05/12

Lily: (She has Medium curlish brown hair and really pretty) Hey Krystal! I missed you. What have you been doing over the summer?

Krystal: Hey, You know nothing. My family doesn't let me do anything.

Lily: Ugh. You should've gone shopping with me! Your family is so unfair.

Krystal: Yeah. Whatever I have to live with it, anyways if I could go out; I would rather go play paintball.

Lily: Paintball? You always wanted to play, but never got to. It's sad, I would take you but your parents won't let me. I love paintball!

Krystal: That's why you're my best friend. We have so much in common. We are both tomboys with a twist: we like shopping and boys, but I don't know if tomboys actually care about boys? Anyways, what's your next class?

Lily: I've got Biology with Dr. Oliver

Krystal: Me Too!

Lily: Great! Do you know where his class is?

Krystal: No clue.

Lily: That's just great.

Will: (He has dirty blonde hair and handsome and plays football) ? He's over there. I have him too.

Lily: Um, Hi. What's your name?

Will: I'm Will, Will Powers.

Krystal: Powers?

Will: Yeah..It sounds kind of weird, but at least my first name isn't Austin.

Krystal: You're funny. I'm Krystal and that's Lily.

(Will Smiles at Lily and she blushes and then Krystal notices it and elbows her)

(They enter science class)

Krystal: You like him?

Lily: What!? No.

Krystal: Come on, I'm your Best friend I can tell.

Lily: Ok, Maybe a little. (Krystal smiles and then Will signals them to sit next to him, so they did with Lily sitting next to Will.)

(Bell Rings)

Dr. Oliver: (Tommy as you should know that he was a power ranger multiple times) OK, Good Morning Class. Welcome to Freshman Biology. My name is Dr. Oliver. This is high school, so that means we will just get down to business. We will start about learning heredity and Genes. You might know something about it already. This week is the only week; I have this equipment for a experiment, so homework is to get some DNA off your family members like hair or something and don't forget to get DNA off yourself too and bring it in tomorrow. For today, if anyone has questions about anything then you can ask.

Susan: (She has blonde hair, girly-girl type, cheerleader (typical cheerleader- mean, snobbish, and think that they rule everything), and pretty-whatever) Tell us about yourself.

Dr. Oliver: (Obviously he isn't going to tell his students that he was a power ranger) I attended college and graduate school in Angel Grove, earning a PhD in Paleontology.

Susan: (Can I mention that she is dumb? Even though some people don't know this but she is) what's Paleontology? (You know that it's posted in the room?)

Dr. Oliver: Paleontology is the study of prehistoric life.

Susan: You mean dinosaurs? I heard that some of the power rangers used Dinosaurs.

Dr. Oliver: Yes, that's right. In the year 1993-1995 and 2004, the power rangers used dinosaurs as zords.

Susan: Do you know a lot about power rangers?

Dr. Oliver: I know my history, but you know it's not that surprising.

Krystal: Is there a class on paleontology?

Dr. Oliver: No, but there is a club-if you can call it that- that I teach about it.

Lily: What about the history of power rangers?

Dr. Oliver: I'm not sure, you can check. You should know that it's mostly classified, so you might not learn anything. Including the identities of the past rangers; Most of them kept it a secret and only about 5 teams, the people knew who the power rangers were, and then about 2 teams, their identities got found out over time. Anyways, the bell is about to ring, so you guys can talk softly. (He goes to his desk)

Krystal: (To Lily) Do you think it's a bit weird that he knows a lot about the history of power rangers? Anyways, I think that he knows more than what he's telling us.

Lily: Maybe, How to know for sure?

Krystal: I'll find out somehow.

Lily: Are you conducting a investigation? Count me out; you're the one who loves Forensic and solving crimes or whatever else. Keep me posted. Anyways, Will is going to walk me to my next class; you coming?

Krystal: Wow, He's already walking you to class? Hmm..

Lily: Hey, It's nothing.

Krystal: Whatever you say; I'm going walk myself then. I have free period next, so I'm going to go the library for research. (Lily nodded and then-)

(Bell rings)

Krystal: Bye, See ya guys later.

Lily and Will: Bye.

(They leave the class)

(Library)

(Krystal is searching for newspaper articles and news recordings on power rangers)

Erik: (Really handsome, dark brown hair, son of Billy-The original blue ranger-but Erik never really learned all that much about Power rangers, but lately he has curious b/c his mom was talking about how billy talked a lot about it.; he's caring, and smart) Hey. (He looks at the books and newspaper articles that she's holding) Power rangers, Huh?

Krystal: Yeah, I just you know want to get some information.

Erik: Me too, Why are you trying to find out stuff?

Krystal: I'm curious, People have tried to find the idenitities and such of the past ranger groups, but have got to. I wanna find out what people never could. What about you?

Erik: Hmm..You wanna be some smart girl, Huh? I think you know that they kept it a secret for a reason. Anyways, My dad always talked about it and I have a feeling there's something else to it.

Krystal: Your right, but it would be be awesome to find out. Feeling?I think i know how you feel; I have to same feeling about Dr. Oliver.

Erik:I've heard of him. Is there something wrong about him?

Krystal: I feel like he knows more than what he's telling about what he knows on Power rangers.

Erik: Same with my dad.

Krystal: Hey, Why don't you just try to ask your dad? Have you already tried?

Erik: I can't; He died when i was 3.

Krystal: Oh, I'm sorry.

Erik: It's ok, my mom talks about him and how he talked about it a lot.

Krystal: Hmm.. That's interesting.

Erik: You know, usually when a girl says thats interesting, they actually mean ' I'm gonna rip your head off' or 'that's mildly interesting.'

Krystal: Well, I don't think i wanna rip your head off.

Erik: Ok then its settled, By the way I'm Erik.

Krystal: I'm Krystal.

Erik: Nice, If you want some help with the power rangers, i can help.

Krystal: You know that would be nice, Thanks.

(They get down to business by reading the articles and watching the news reports on Power rangers)

TBC...


End file.
